


A Break in Time

by Darkrune



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Solstice, Some Fluff, Timespace/Dimensional break, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrune/pseuds/Darkrune
Summary: So everything had come to pass. Niko was home, and the diligent player even had a way to see Niko again without pulling him from his world. But the strain on spacetime from so many other portals being open causes everything to shatter and reset. We continue where we left off, on a warm morning.





	1. Chapter 1

Life felt just a little bit brighter.   
  
But as I felt the warmth of the sun touch my face, something felt very wrong. Slowly I lifted my heavy eyelids and looked around my room. The soft bubbling from the fishtank at the foot of my bed was the only ambience.  
  
 _Why?_ _  
_  
My gaze drifted to the left. Shouldn’t there be the sounds of fans spinning? I could only lay there and blink as all that remained of the door was a vague outline in the drywall where it had scuffed the paint. There weren’t even any holes where the screws were put in. I slid my hand along the wall slowly.  
  
Was it really all just a dream? Niko coming here, living with me for a while, then finally getting home?   
  
I held my hand out into the air. _Then why do I remember it all so clearly?_   
  
With a huff I forced myself out of my bed, nearly tripping on an errant box before I plonked myself down into my computer chair. I knocked my mouse to the left and stared dumbly at the screen.   
  
“Update 1 of 1 complete.”   
  
I stared at the bottom bar of Steam for what felt like an hour before I finally clicked the text.   
  
“OneShot has been updated.”  
  
I squint. The download was barely a megabyte in size.   
  
No matter. I wanted answers. I booted the game up and went through the motions. It was clear Niko only remembered me from our previous runs, and even then only vaguely. I pushed through the feeling of betrayal and eventually we worked our way to the time locked door. The nixie tubes read out as all zeros, so I had Niko interact with the door.  
  
“All the numbers are at “0”...”  
  
“The lock symbol looks like some sort of button…”  
  
“I wonder what happens if I…”   
  
As Niko pressed it, a vision of Rue appeared.  
  
“...”  
  
“_____… did you see that?”   
  
“I saw another vision.”  
  
“... all I did was touch the lock…”  
  
Again Niko touched it, and again the vision appeared. This wasn’t how it was before. This isn’t how it was before at all!  
  
“Seems like this is the only vision so far that I have some control over.”   
  
“...wonder what makes them happen in the first place…”  
  
“Do you know anything about them, _____?”   
  
“At least… this specific one…”   
  
I know this. Its Rue. She helped with getting you here into my room, and then back home. But the only option the game gives me is “No…”   
  
I unintentionally lie to keep this going.   
  
“... you don’t?...”  
  
The next option it gave me left me with a faint sense of hope. “... But I would like to know.”  
  
As I hit the button, the scene suddenly shifts. Niko is nowhere in sight and the nixie tubes are counting down again. The camera pans down to show Rue.    
  
“I made it just in time.” Just in time for what, I quietly wondered.   
  
She looked around and appeared confused. “Ah, Niko isn’t here yet…”   
  
“Hm… Maybe it’s best that I go inside for now.”   
  
The door opens and Rue walks inside. I hold my breath, hoping that the camera will follow her in. The camera fades in to show an untextured room. The familiar purple outlines flashing me back to when I had Niko smash the lightbulb.   
  
“Wait… this is…!”   
  
The camera panned to the only point of interest. A seemingly abandoned note. Before it panned back down to Rue.  
  
“The floor… the walls... Everything.”    
  
“They’re still…”  
  
 _They’re still what?_ _  
_  
“None of it is… generated...”  
  
I assumed this might come as a surprise to other players. But those memories that felt so real… I already knew the Entity was a program. But why was this room like this?   
  
“I hope everything is okay…”   
  
It took me a few minutes to realise I was in control. So I took Rue up to the one thing that interested me in this ungenerated room.   
  
“It’s a note…”  
  
“ _My dear Rue._ _  
_ _I am so sorry…_ _  
_ _I encountered some pretty serious issues towards the end._ _  
_ _  
_ _Please give me one more week._ _  
_ _That should be enough time for me to stabilize the patch._ _  
_ _  
_ _But ah, lest you fret your tail off.._ _  
_ _  
_ _I do want to let you know the good news!_ _  
_ _  
_ _… This fix has a decent chance of succeeding.”_ _  
_  
I felt as surprised as Rue was.  
  
“ _With any luck we might finally be able to change the outcome._ _  
_ _  
_ _I hope you are ready for that? :)_ _  
_ _  
_ _In the meantime, you should wait for the messiah where you’ve always been._ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s best that you don’t be seen outside of that room for now._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ah, it really is unfortunate that I cannot be more active in this world._ _  
_ _  
_ _… But I believe in you, Rue._ _  
_ _  
_ _I will leave the task in your capable hands._ _  
_ _  
_ _You and the others._ _  
_ _  
_ _I am so proud of all of you._ _  
_ _  
_ _… good luck.”_ _  
_ _  
_Rue’s ears drooped as she spoke. “... I’ll do my best, sir.”  
  
The scene faded out and back in again. Niko was at the entrance of the room that held the time locked door. __Wait. Why?  
  
“Hey… ____ did something happen?”   
“Wasn’t I just… in another room?”   
  
“I remember looking at a locked door...”  
  
“Then I started to black out, didn’t I…”   
  
“... Maybe I’m just imagining things… We should get going…”  
  
What could all of this mean? I thought we fixed everything. I thought we managed to save this world and get you home, Niko!   
  
I sighed and lead Niko back up to the time locked door. Sure as the note had told me, another seven days had been added to the timer. As far as I could guess, I had a feeling that note Rue was reading was from the Author himself. But didn’t I need to take Niko somewhere safe until then? Didn’t I accidently bring Niko into my world?   
  
Why… Why is everything like this now?   
  
I could feel my heart go still and my veins turn to ice as I looked down at the date.   
  
**March 20th.**  



	2. March 20th

  
  
The next week went by in a blur. I barely touched Discord, only ate as much as I needed to, and slept when I could. None of the chat logs existed. None of the text files were there. Even all of the pictures that I could remember vividly were nowhere to be seen.  
  
 _But why were there marks on the wall in the perfect shape of a door?_  
  
That thought entered my mind every time I’d wake up. I’d stare at the marks, then touch them gently.  
  
A soft ding from my headset made me look toward my computer screen. The solstice update had finally been released.   
  
I roll from my bed directly into my computer chair and spin into place. “I’m going to get some answers.”  
  
Out of curiosity I opened my documents folder. There were a few new pictures that held a fair number of the Author’s words, as well as what looked like a hidden code. **S O L S T I C E.**   
  


All I needed to do now, was to get Niko to that time locked door. I could only hope that it would hold the answers I seek.   
  
I went through the usual motions, like making the battery and speaking with Silver. Getting the pen by talking with Magpie, Alula, Calamus, and Maize and eventually made it up into the Refuge.   
  
There was no text prompt for me to give Niko answers yet. Just the door asking for a password.  
  
 _Solstice._ _  
_  
There was a hum as the lock screen went dark, and the door slid open. The room on the other side… was fully rendered and completely different from when I was unknowingly leading Niko into my room. There was a long hallway that ended in a large room with four glowing rectangles, as well as what looked like elevator doors on the right and left ends of the room. There was also a bed in the corner, with a glowing clover on the comforter.  
  
The Author said in his notes that I should get Niko to use that bed to get back to the start, to find the way through the path he had been working on this whole time.   
  
This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all. Was it really all just a dream before? One that simply felt incredibly real…?   
I had Niko interact with the bed.  
  
[____, I don’t know who put this bed here… But it will take you back to the beginning of your journey. Keep this in mind before you let Niko sleep here]  
  
The Entity was being helpful, I suppose. As I let Niko go to sleep and the program closed itself, I tried to think back on the notes that gave me the password. I need to find the Author’s symbol? Did he mean the clovers?   
  
I felt something click in my head. That was right. There wasn’t a clover in the mines before! That… that had to be the starting point for all of this.   
  
I opened Oneshot again and sped through the starting and quickly as possible, up to the point where the mines were accessible. Trying to interact with the clover there didn’t do anything at first… but then I had Niko check the tracks out into the darkness, where that vision was.   
  
To both of our surprise, the clover on the journal started to glow!   
  
The conversation between Silver and Niko was a bit enlightening. I already knew that the Author had written this journal, but I didn’t know that Silver knew him so well and had gifted her the necklace. I did smile when Niko remembered what yellow phosphor was on his own.  
  
Without much prompting I had Niko stand over the clover before I had him try to read the journal again. It showed a sketch of the mines, but with a minecart in place where it would be accessible. As everything turned to a purple wireframe I felt a burst of static from my right. I looked towards the wall. The lower third of the door had popped back into existence, along with its fans and the usb cord, through it was no longer connected to my computer.    
  
I sat there dimly while Niko and Silver spoke to each other. Silver brushed off the minecart appearing as it simply detecting motion in this room and wheeling itself over. An explanation that Niko readily believed.   
  
But why did it affect my room directly? What in the Author’s name was going on?  
  
I needed to find answers. I could only hope that following this path would give them to me. I had Niko hop into the minecart while Silver followed behind. Niko was understandably worried for Silver, but with the tracks being magnetized she was perfectly safe.   
  
[I… don’t recognize this place in the protocol.]   
[This…]  
[This isn’t what I’m suppose to be showing you at all!]  
[How did you get here?]  
  
I held my breath. Was the Entity going to try to stop us?  
  
[... I can only think of one person.]  
[He… contacted you?]  
  
So they don’t remember. Of when they worked together with the Author to make the portal. Of them reconciling with one another.   
  
[How long has he been… doing this?]  
  
I could feel the bad blood between them just by reading the Entities words.   
  
[It doesn’t matter at this point. You are going out of bounds.]  
[You should turn back. Please turn back]   
  
Their disdain quickly shifted to panic.   
  
[Bad things are going to happen. Very bad things.]  
[At this rate Niko will be in danger!]  
  
That icy feeling in my veins hit me again as I hear something fall in my kitchen.   
  
[Please… Please turn back.]  
  
 _No. I can’t turn back now. I want answers and I’ll keep Niko safe the entire time. I’m sorry._  
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling all of a sudden, ____. Should we turn back?”  
  
“No. Continue forward.”  
  
It was only a short distance later that the rails stopped. The room ahead was filled with computers. One of which activated and provided Silver with a considerable distraction.  
  
I guessed Niko and I would be on our own for this next part. I noticed the tell tale box and the jar of shrimp that was charging it. That meant there should be a robot somewhere nearby. The only way forward was a door to the north, so I had Niko pass through.  
  
What laid beyond was a robot with a blue scarf. He held a heavy resemblance to the Prophetbot, once he turned around. He also looked very similar to the vision that let us get to this point.   
  
[I… recognize that light in your eyes. You are the person I am destined to meet.]  
[What is your name?]  
  
He seemed quite forward.  
  
“I’m Niko…”  
  
[Do you know who sent you?]  
  
“Oh… um… n...o?”  
  
“Wait, do you mean who sent me to this world? There was a robot a while back that told me about how I was the messiah and stuff… So I’m guessing ____ sent me!”  
  
“W-with them being god and all.” Niko tapped his hands together through his sleeves.   
  
[...]  
  
“The robot even looked a bit like you! Maybe you know each other…?”   
  
I wished I could interject somehow. But again, without a text prompt all I could do was sit and watch.   
  
[I cannot say.] _Well that is informative._   
  
“Oh?”  
  
[A lot of my memories were removed for safety reasons.] _Oh. Well I guess that explains that._  
  
“Your memories were removed? Thats terrible!”   
“Wait… I guess that’s less of a big deal for a robot.”  
  
[I am going to assume you don’t know who sent you. How did you get here then?]  
[How did you reach this room?]  
  
With the Author’s help. But of course I can’t say this to you. Niko, I’m putting my faith in you, little buddy.  
  
“Oh! We got here in a minecart!”  
  
[But the minecart wasn’t there when you entered the mines, was it?]  
  
“Oh yeah…”   
  
[So how did you find it?]  
  
“I didn’t really find it…” _Well, we kind of did, Niko._ _  
_  
“The robot lady thinks it was just the minecart coming to us.”  
  
“I remember looking at the journal when it happened… And when I looked up it was just there!” _… This might work. Thank you Niko._ _  
_  
[Interesting, Please show me this journal.]  
  
“Okay…” Niko walked over and pulled out the journal. The robot looked it over for a few moments.  
  
[... Then it has already begun.] Part of the robot’s head popped open and he pulled out what looked like either an M/O disk or a floppy disk.   
  
[Here.]  
  
“What is it?”  
  
[It’s my main memory disk. You have passed the first test, and the next one is for you to restore my memories. Please find a way to restore the backup.]  
  
“Wh-”  
  
[But first, someone else came along with you,  other than ____, A resident of this world, right?]  
  
“Yeah, the robot lady with red hair followed us. She’s in the computer room right now”   
  
[Please don’t let her know that you found me. At least… not yet. I can’t be seen like this]  
  
“Alright…” _I suppose being seen and not being able to remember anything WOULD be really embarrassing._ I roll my eyes. Knowing things that you aren’t sure are true or not would be more embarrassing but I guess we aren’t exactly focusing on my plight at the moment _… when did I get so sarcastic and mean…?_ __  
  


I looked around the room at first. If a backup existed, it would be sitting in this room wouldn’t it? The terminal in the back said as much when Niko poked it. Prophetbot 0 backup system. I looked towards the other screen and had Niko check the note. I really didn’t want to have to jump through all of the hoops to find out what was in each residential building, so I asked someone on discord what the answer was. Once the backup was loaded onto the M/O disk, and it was glowing faintly with yellow phosphor, I had Niko return it to the robot.  
  
His eye began to glow brightly. [This… This isn’t right.]   
“What do you mean?” Niko looked worried.  
  
[I’m remembering some… conflicting memories] He closed his eye.  
  
[That isn’t important right now. I think a proper introduction is in order.]   
[I am the Prototype, originally named Prophetbot. I was built to greet the saviour of the old world.]  
  
 _What. The old world? What did he mean by that…? Was he talking about before the update?_ _  
_  
“Wait… So like the Prophetbot I met on the way here? That does explain the resemblance.”  
  
Proto seemed a bit annoyed at this. [The Prophetbot you met is a gross simplification of my design. To put it simply he is embarrassingly primitive in comparison.]  
  
“Hey, he didn’t seem that bad to me.” Niko huffed.   
  
[You don’t understand. He is not tamed and he was tailor made for this much smaller, simpler world.]  
  
 _Well then, explain Mr.Prototype._   
  
[I was not. I was built before the real world ended.]  
  
 _...  Is he trying to say the world ended and that’s how everything reset? But that wouldn’t explain why I have a third of a door and all of these memories that shouldn’t exist!_ _  
_  
“The… real world?”  
  
[Ah, right. You don’t know.]  
  
[Niko… do you remember the ending?]   
  
_No. It seems like he’s talking about something else._  
  
“... Excuse me?”  
  
[The fact that you found me at all means that you’ve been through this world once before.] I shared the concerned look Niko had as Proto continued.  
  
[You have been summoned to this world once before. In fact you’ve already been through this world quite a few times, all the way to the tower.]  
  
 _Are you saying you remember every single run, Proto? Gah… I really wish I could interject and ask some questions of my own._ _  
_  
[And in the end, you either put in the sun, or you didn’t. What really matters is that you’re here now.]  
  
“...”   _Why does this seem like it isn’t going to end well?_  
  
[___ has bypassed the “one shot” restriction and brought you back.] _Like hell I did! Niko was home! Everything was… was…_ _  
_  
 _… but I did bring Niko back. Countless times._ __  



	3. Truth

“I… Oh…” Niko narrowed his eyes, as if chasing the coattail of a memory.   
  
“I…  **Thought** something was weird. When I woke up at the house I called out ____’s name.”    
  
_ I don’t like this.  _ __   
  
“Then back at the other robot… I even asked ____ if we had met before. It felt like such a dumb question!”    
  
[... Seems you’re at least aware of it.]   
  
“It’s… just this strange feeling. I don’t really… remember going through the world. Just ____.”   
Niko closed his eyes. “This is starting to freak me out.”   
  
[Calm down.]   
  
[Look, your memories are locked away just like mine were. You just don’t need extra hardware to remember it.]   
  
[Just close your eyes and focus. Try… to picture a room made entirely of glass. The tower can be changed around but that room is always the same.]   
  
“Okay…” Niko closed his eyes.   
  
The screen flashed and showed the room where the sun should be placed, as well as flashes of the elevator ride up. But then it started to glitch out and show other scenes. Scenes only I remembered. Pictures of Niko and I hanging out in my room. Pictures of the Author and the Entity hanging out with us. Even pictures of the door and Niko’s trip back home. For a moment I felt a strange tingle to my left.   
  
  
Niko’s eyes snapped open as he looked considerably shocked and shaken. “I… I have been through this world. I… I even made it back home!”   
  
[What?] Proto looked genuinely confused.    
  
“I even met ____ in person! We… We spent a few months living together until the Entity and the Author were able to fix everything and send me home!” Niko looked heavily panicked as he looked up toward me.   
  
“____! What happened! Why… why am I back here?”    
  
Finally. Finally I was given a text prompt. “I don’t know. Everything is so messed up right now. I only have a third of the door and no one else remembers anything in my world. It’s like everything was reset here too.”    
  
[That shouldn’t be possible. This world is a simulation, it shouldn’t be able to affect you and I don’t think it would be possible for Niko to have come into your world, ____.] Proto looked fairly pensive at this point.    
  
Niko proceeded to make a very interesting sound. The text box simply showed “*Distressed cat noises*”    
  
The prompt appeared again. “Alright. Ok. Maybe we should all just calm down for now. Proto… what do you mean that this world is a simulation?”    
  
He closed his eye. [This entire world is a simulation of the old world. Though… it’s been scaled down considerably from its original version.]   
  
Niko choose this moment to interrupt. “Why doesn’t anyone here remember me?”   
  
[Because NPC’s don’t have that capacity. Their memories don’t last beyond the scope of a session.]    
  
“N...PCs?”   
  
I decide to interject. “The characters in the world, I’m guessing?”   
  
[Yes. All of their past memories are pre-coded. They don’t even exist until ____ wills it, just like the world itself.]   
  
The text prompt seemed to just hang there steadily, allowing me to speak freely. “What do you mean…?”    
  
[The world doesn’t exist until you start the program.]    
  
“The… program?” Niko’s eyes widen.    
  
[The World Machine.]   
  
“What I know as Oneshot.” I hastily added.    
  
[... To ____ it looks similar to other game-like software on their computer. But in reality it’s a universe simulator. We’re all currently in it.]   
  
“But… This world seems so real. ___ is real, I’m real. I can remember....” Niko closes his eyes tightly.    
  
[____ is outside of it, looking in.]   
  
“I know that, I saw it with my own eyes when I ended up in his world.” Niko turned, trying to look up to where he thought I’d be looking in at them both. “I’m… I’m real aren’t I?”    
  
Proto seemed fairly relaxed, all things considered. [You are real, Niko. It’s why you’re so important. Without you, The World Machine wouldn’t even be able to run. It needs the mental processing power of a living person from another universe.]   
  
Proto goes silent while Niko continues to look like he’s trying to hold himself together. [It’s… like a shared dream. If you go to sleep or ____ closes the program, the world goes into a stasis.]   
  
“... That explains why Niko would tell me that everything would go dark if I had to close the program while they were awake.” I meekly admit.    
  
“____… why didn’t you tell me any of this earlier?” The look of betrayal on Niko’s face stabbed me directly in the heart.    
  
“I couldn’t. I didn’t have a text prompt to freely communicate like I do now.” I try to hold back tears as I type.   
  
[____ isn’t suppose to have that level of control. It really should be much more limited.] Proto quickly added.   
  
“... I just want to go home.” Niko spoke lowly.    
  
[It isn’t possible. Or at least it shouldn’t have been possible before. Right now the world can’t be truly saved.]    
  
“Why would the Author make the world like this?” I wipe a few tears away with my free hand as I wait for Proto’s response.   
  
Proto follows where Niko’s gaze had been pointed earlier. [It was not meant to be the futile quest it is now. Too many things went wrong. There was… A type of signal disruption that he never expected. It’s been eating away at the world, slowly turning it into an unrecognizable mess.]   
  
“You mean… the square stuff? But the Author, ____, and the Entity worked together to fix that.” Niko looked down at his feet.   
  
[I’d consider this nonsense if you both weren’t talking about it as if it was real. In this world, in this… timeline? That didn’t happen.]   
  
“Where does that leave us then, Proto? What do we need to do?” I looked towards Niko, wishing I could reach through the screen to comfort him.   
  
[We have to follow the Author’s plan. Thanks to ____, it might just work. You both managed to find me, after all.]    
  
“Uh…” Niko and I said this in unison.   
  
[You managed to find me thanks to the Author’s help. That journal you have there… It’ll be one of the keys to his plan to finally fix The World Machine.]    
  
“One of the keys?” Niko asks quietly.    
  
[... Niko, ____. Do you both remember how to get to the Glen?]   
  
“Um… We had to fix a rowbot. Right ___?” Niko looked up.   
  
“Right. Then they take us across the ocean to the Glen.” I chimed in.   
  
“But is this even going to work…?” Niko looked back down towards his feet.    
  
[I can assure you, I do not foresee another dimensional shift like the one you both experienced.]    
  
[... And the Author is putting everything he can towards this. It’s our one last shot at fixing everything.]    
  
“I guess all we can do now is put our faith into his plan.”   
  
[I’ll meet you both down at the docks. I need to do something important first.]   
  
“Right…” Niko didn’t seem very convinced that everything was going to be ok.    
  
“Come on Niko, let’s go.” He responded with a light nod, and I started to guide him out of the room as Silver walked in.    
  
[Hey, you okay in here? I did what I could with the terminals and…] She went silent as she looked towards Proto.    
  
[... It’s you. The robot who insisted on living in the mines, right?] She took a few steps forward. [My friend told me to keep an eye out for you.]   
  
Proto turned to face her. [... Likewise. He left something with you the last time he visited, didn’t he? Can I see it?]    
  
[You mean the Amber?] She perked her metallic brow.    
  
[Yes.] He looked to Silver as if waiting for something.   
  
She pulled out the amber necklace.   
  
[... Good, that means he trusted you. Please go with the messiah and protect him until he can leave the Barrens. The world is going to be more dangerous than it was in.... previous predictions.]   
  
[How so?]    
  
[I predict that there is going to be a drastic increase in square particle disruptions soon.]   
  
[No way…] Silver took a step back towards Niko.   
  
[Yes… way. ___ and the messiah need as much extra help as possible right now.]   
  
Silver nodded. [Understood.] She turned to Niko. [We should get going as soon as possible. The mines are dangerous enough without the squares.] She turned towards the doorway. [I’ll wait for you in the other room.]   
  
Niko would start to say something, but Silver was already out the door before he could get a word in.    
  
[If you were going to ask her about not being real… Don’t. She and the other NPC’s… I don’t think they’d be able to even comprehend it. Causing mass confusion with her and the other residents would make things very dangerous for you.] Proto crosses his arms. [It might be better if you forget we had this conversation.]   
  
“Alright… Wait. What about you?” Niko furrowed his brow.    
  
[We never had this conversation, remember?] Proto turned back to… whatever he was busy doing.   
  
Niko sighed.   



	4. De stabl izing

“I don’t think he’s going to reveal anything else so… we should just get going.” I guide Niko out of the room and lead him towards the minecart. But as he reached it the screen darkened.  
  
[Niko is upset.]   
  
_What…?_   
  
[I told you to go back, ____. But you’ve chosen to listen to that man over me and now… And now…]   
  
[F%^#@$@ M32OR325sss…] I flinched as garbled sound assaulted my ears.   
  
[... Not even him. Just his journal. His ghost.]   
  
[Niko is upset. What did they even see back there? What did you DO!?]   
  
“I didn’t do anythi-” The rest of what I wrote shatters in a mess of squares. For a moment I swear they started to leak out of my computer screen.   
  
[Shut. Up. Niko is upset and now… a &&d N*W….]   
  
The entire mine shook as masses of squares appeared up along the entrance and around the minecart, making Niko jump back with a start.   
  
“N-no… The tunnel just caved in!” Silver softly placed a hand on Niko’s shoulder as he says this and stumbles back another step.   
  
“What are we going to do now?” Silver half-whispers.   
  
Proto stepped out from his room. [The tunnel just caved in, didn’t it.]   
  
“Yeah, it did. The World Machine seems decidedly displeased at the moment.” I watch as the entire message turned to squares. Niko winced and coverd his ears. _Sorry Niko..._   
  
[... Come with me.] Proto beckoned them both.   
  
“Where?” Silver asked   
  
[To the way out. We don’t have much time.]   
“But isn’t that just a dead end?” I’m lucky this time, the squares only eat the first word.   
  
[The only other option is to stand here and get overtaken by squares. Let’s get moving, ____!] Silver and Proto proceeded to run on ahead.   
  
“well, you heard the robot lady.” I write without capitalizing anything. It goes through easily enough. Niko looked up and gave me a nod and I lead him into the backroom.   
  
[The exit is behind this terminal. But we had it weighed down so no one would uncover it by accident. I’m not sure if I’ll be strong enough to push it to the side.] Proto looked to Niko as he spoke.   
  
“I’m not all that strong either... “ Niko closed his eyes and let out a little sigh.   
  
“I can’t really do much from here. The journal isn’t glowing, after all.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. Maybe the crowbar would be useful here?   
  
Silver just kind of walked over to the terminal and placed her hands on it. [You could’ve just asked.] She said, before hefting the terminal to the side on her own. Clearing our path without breaking a sweat. _Then again she is a robot so I guess she wouldn’t have broken a sweat either way._   
  
Proto looked down and off to the side. [Show off.] He almost looked pouty.   
  
“Now is not the time. I can hear the squares getting closer.” I couldn’t actually hear them getting closer, but we really didn’t need to dawdle. Silver and Proto passed through the newly opened Exit, and Niko followed afterward.   
  
[Into the cart, messiah.] We don’t waste any time and get moving down the tunnel   
  
[I don’t remember this tunnel.] Silver remarked   
  
[It’s uh… New.] Proto explained.   
  
Everything seemed like it was going to be smooth sailing at this point. Then the screen went dark.   
  
[I’m sorry Niko. I tried to protect you! But…]   
  
The tunnel started to shake.   
  
[Can’t h o ld it off for e v er.]   
  
[De stab Lisin g]   
  
I heard the rumble as the tunnel began to collapse and the screen went black.   
  
_No. No no no no no. This can’t be how this ends. Niko please, please be ok!_   
  
I looked on in horror, unable to take a breath as I heard a strange crackling sound to my right. Squares were leaking out from where the rest of the door should have been. They corrupted part of the wall and ate away a large chunk of my bed. Suddenly they snap back out of reality, but the damage remained.   
  
I finally start breathing again as the scene fades back in on my computer screen. Silver looked like she was struggling as she was holding up the tunnel on her own. Niko and Proto looked ok, if a bit covered in dust and sand.   
  
“Robot lady!” Niko tried to reach out to her.   
  
[Nnnugh…] She looked to Proto, who at this point seemed to have frozen up. [What are you doing!? Get the child to safety!]   
  
“What about you?” Niko called out, desperate for some way to help Silver. He looked up to me. “____, Can you s-”   
  
He is interrupted as squares surround Silver.   
  
[G#t O%u#t!] Through sheer willpower, Silver kept holding up the tunnel as she was corrupted.   
  
[We have to go.] Proto gave the Minecart a shove.   
  
“But what about-”   
  
[We can’t let her sacrifice be in vain.]   
  
It’s only a few moments later when the squares catch up and pin Proto in place.   
  
“Ah!” Niko reaches out to Proto.   
  
Proto pops the slot on his head open and quickly stuffs the disk into Niko’s outstretched hand. [Get to the Glen, find a man named Cedric.] The squares start to travel up his body. [He’ll know what to do. Go!]   
  
“But…” The squares interrupt Niko as they cut him off from Proto.   
  
“Niko we have to go. We can’t let their efforts go to waste.” I feel the pain in Niko’s face as the minecart starts moving again.   
  
  
  
Once the sounds of the squares fade off into the distance, the minecart stops moving and Niko looks up to me. “___. What… what is going to happen to them?” I could see the tears gathering at the edge of Niko’s eyes.   
  
“I don’t know. Nothing like this happened last time.” I paused for a moment and try to think. “... this world is a simulation, right? Maybe if… Maybe if we follow the Author’s plan, everyone will be safe again, no matter what happens to them in the meantime.”   
  
“But what if something happens to me? Or… Or to you?” I see the tears start to stream down Niko’s face. “I… I don’t think either of us are safe anymore.”   
  
“Niko…” My vision blurs for a few seconds as the scene changes, showing Niko huddled down in the minecart, clutching the sun to his chest as tears keep streaming down his face. All I can do is watch and let my own tears flow. I can’t let him get hurt. Even if it means getting hurt myself. The Author’s plan better work... 


	5. The Shattered Isles

  
The scene finally fades back in to show the tunnel had changed to a dull cyan-green. As the minecart finally slows to a stop it jolted Niko back to attention. “... We’re here.”    
  
Niko looked drained and listless as he climbed out of the Minecart. “At least it doesn’t seem like the squares have reached here.” Words aren’t as effective as hugs, but I had to at least try.    
  
Niko let out a sigh in response. “For now, at least.”    
  
“We have to find someone named Cedric. Problem is I don’t remember him ever showing up before…” I tapped my chin. “Then again, we didn’t see Proto before either. Maybe we need to find that room where you had a vision?”   
  
“... I hope Calamus and Alula are ok.” Niko hugged the sun to his chest a little tighter.    
  
As we step outside I feel a chill go up my spine. The Glen looked so much more fragmented since the last time I saw it. Whole areas looked inaccessible. Then I noticed the vines.    
  
“The only way forward is across those vines.” I said as Niko stepped up to the edge.    
  
“Do you think they’ll be safe to walk on?” Niko lightly tapped the vines with his foot as he asks.   
  
“Well they’re Maize’s vines. They should be safe to walk on. I just hope it doesn’t hurt her.” I felt like I might have said too much as Niko flinched.    
  
He mumbles “I’m sorry plant lady…” As he nearly sprinted across the vines.    
The vines themselves barely budge under Niko’s weight. But with him moving further in we could see that the vines were everywhere, seemingly holding the Glen together.    
  
“Aw cra… Er… Crud. Looks like the squares have caught up. The old way into the refuge doesn’t look safe anymore.” Niko looked up to me with a sort of a -really- look on his face.    
  
“What’s worse… That bridge into the rest of the Glen is gone.” I stroked my chin in deep thought. “At least we can go check on Alula and Calamus.”    
  
“Maybe we could check on Maize too?” Niko idly suggested.    
  
“Aye.” This seemed to lift Niko’s spirits, at least a little bit.   
  
I made the decision to check on Maize first. It was easy enough to reach her since the pathway wasn’t blocked off by squares or vines.   
  
As we approach she seems to sense Niko. “... Saviour…?”   
  
She seemed weaker than last time, and there were a lot more vines coming off of her body.    
  
“You’ve… come to see me?” She managed a weak smile before she started to strain, the whole area shaking slightly.    
  
“You’re… holding the island’s together, aren’t you?” Niko took a step closer. “Would it help if I left the sun here for you?”    
  
“That’s… very tempting... “ She smiled. “But I… Must decline… Fear is good… stress is good… Makes the vines grow faster…”    
  
Niko hesitated and looked up to me quietly.    
  
“We need to ask for her help. Without those bridges we’re stuck… and I can’t just magic some bridges out of thin air.” I closed my eyes. “But I really wish I could.”    
  
“M-maize? I… I need to ask you for some help.” Niko avoided Maize’s gaze.   
  
“What do you… need?” She asked as the area shook for a few seconds.    
  
“There are some broken bridges that I need to cross. Can you…?” His words catch in his throat as the Glen shook again.   
  
“Right. You need to cross those bridges on your pilgrimage.” She closed her eyes and the shaking subsided. “Bridges are... “ She goes silent.    
When she opened her eyes again, she seemed at peace. “Please step back… I intend to use the last of my strength.” She stared at Niko. “Please, saviour. Save them when I cannot.”    
  
Niko stepped back as vines burst from Maize’s body, while what was left of the Glen shook one more time, and then went deathly still.    
  
“...Maize?” Niko took a couple of steps toward her. As he realised what had happened he took a step back.    
  
“I guess this is what Proto meant. Everyone is doing all they can to help us move forward.” I sniffled.    
  
Niko hugged the sun to his chest as we gave Maize a minute of silence.    
  
We walked back out and went into the tunnel that leads to the bird sibling’s home.    
  
Niko paused for a moment, looked to the block in our way, and then gave it a hefty boot. “I remembered this time.”    
  
Then Niko proceeded to wince. “Ow… my foot… ow…”    
  
I came to an interesting realisation at that point. “Niko. You don’t have boots, do you.”    
  
Niko shook his head.   
  
“... but you did last time. I think?” I rub my temples. “... Space-time dimensional stuff is weird.”    
  
Niko nods. “I remember that though.”    
  
The faint sound of squares in the distance snapped us out of that distraction. “Right. Get through this first, then we can spend time reminiscing later.”    
  
Niko ran down the hall to see Calamus and Alula standing outside of their home. Squares were blocking the entrance to it.   
  
“I knew it was going to happen eventually. But…” Calamus fluffs his feathers as he looks down.   
  
Alula was in the middle of reaching out to pat her brother’s back as she spots Niko.   
  
Niko speaks up before Alula can. “Um... Are you two alright?”    
  
Alula audibly gasps. “Your eyes... and is that the sun? You must be the saviour!”    
  
Calamus brings his hand over his mouth as he looks to Niko. “Oh my stars! Um… uh...” He seemed at a loss for words. “I-its an honor to meet you!”   
  
Alula chimes in. “We’d invite you inside but… Squares.”    
  
“They’re getting everywhere now, aren’t they?” Niko leaned on his left foot to take some pressure off his right.   
  
“Hmmm?” Calamus looked a little puzzled.   
  
“The squares! There’s… there’s a lot more of them than last time.” I proceeded to facepalm. “Even the gate into the Refuge is blocked off by them.”  _ Niko please  _ “That didn’t happen last time either.”    
  
Calamus and Alula look to each other, the confusion plain on their faces.    
  
“U-uh… Nothing!” Niko gave me a side glance. (I almost let that slip, ____... )    
  
In an attempt to move the conversation onward Niko introduced himself. “I guess I’ll need to introduce myself again… My name is Niko!”    
  
“Ni...ko… Goodness wouldn’t it be rude to call you by name?” The faint blush on Calamus’ cheeks was quickly hidden by the feathers on his left arm.    
  
“No worries, Calamus!”  _  Niko I swear to god, which is myself right now. Please be more careful. _ __   
__   
“How did you know my name!?” I could swear that Calamus’s feathers were starting to puff out to the point of making him look twice his size..    
  
I could also briefly taste copper on the tip of my tongue. A faint sound of squares coming from inside the cabinet that was attached to my desk.   
  
Alula saw fit to save the situation as Niko tripped over his words, if only by complete accident. “The messiah just knows these things, brother!” She turned her gaze to Niko with a smile. “Riiiight?”    
  
“Y-yes, of course Alula.” Niko clutched the lightbulb a little tighter.    
  
Calamus tapped his talon-like feet against the ground. “What were you saying about the gate?”    
  
“Ah, right um… I can’t get through to the city through the gate, since it’s covered in squares. Do either of you know another way in?” There was a hopeful glint in Niko’s eyes. “I remember… I mean I’ve heard that there might be a passage somewhere near here.”    
  
Calamus nodded. “There was a passage to the burial grounds but… I don’t think it’ll be much use.” He closes all four of his eyes. “It’s been flooded for a while and without a boat…” His eyes opened. “Not to mention it’s really far from the city.”    
  
“Hey Niko, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” I decided to chime in.   
  
Alula’s eyes nearly sparkled. “Is… Is that god talking?”    
  
_ Oh bollocks. My turn to mess up I guess. _ __   
__   
Calamus took a protective sidestep towards his sister. “But I thought only the messiah could hear ___.”    
  
Niko glanced up to me with a decidedly unamused look on his face.    
  
“Yes it is I, ____. Because the world is in such dire straights I’ve decided to allow my voice to be heard by all who come in contact with the messiah. Please, help guide him to that flooded tunnel. I will see what we can do when we get there.” _ Please work please work please work I don’t want this to mess up and get Niko hurt. _ __   
__   
The sparkles remained in Alula’s eyes. “Come on Calamus, god themselves told us we need to help Niko!”    
  
Niko only manages a surprised look before Calamus and Alula spirit him off into the marshy clearing, and then into the building that held the flooded tunnel.    
  
Niko let out a little sigh and stepped towards the edge of the unflooded section. “Here goes nothing…”   
  
The vision flashed onto the screen then slowly faded. The image was of what I could only assume was a man in a hat and scarf.    
  
“Are you ok?” Calamus reaches out to steady Niko. “You looked like you were going to faint!”    
  
Niko let himself lean against Calamus for a few seconds. “I’m ok. It was just another vision.”    
  
As expected, the journal began to glow brightly. Alula’s eyes went wide as Niko pulled it out. “Whoa… Where did you get that?”   
  
Niko lightly shrugs. “I had it when I woke up in this world.”   
  
“It looks like one of our friends books, except it’s all glowy!” I couldn’t help but smile at Alula’s enthusiasm.   
  
Niko closes his eyes for a long moment. “Hmm… and then we…”      
  
“I know exactly what to do next. That clover over there... “ I see Niko look up to me as I speak and I go silent. He gives me a knowing nod and stands over the clover, before opening the journal.    
  
I feel a chill go down my spine as everything turns to purple wireframe again,  _ even around myself this time _ . A quick glance to the right shows me that another third of the door was back into place. Not to mention the source of the wireframe was coming from it specifically. I stare at it for a while, expecting it to go away. Instead it spreads across the wall and engulfs the living room entirely. What used to be my roomba turning into a corrupted mass of metal, plastic, and circuitry. Despite this it keeps trying to do its job, ripping up the carpet in the process.       
  
For Niko, there was now a boat lightly bobbing in the water. Alula and Calamus both looking on in surprise and wonder.    
  
“It worked.” Niko smirked a little. “Just like back in the mines.”    
  
Calamus stood there in shock for a few moments. “How did that boat get there?”   
  
Alula smiled widely, clearly not caring about the boats origin. “This means we can go visit mom again!”    
  
“Perhaps the person Niko and I need to meet will be there.” I typed this in while trying to ignore the grinding sound behind me. it suddenly stopped as I hit enter.  _ Rest in pieces, roomba.  _ “No time like the present.”   
__   
Calamus looked a bit unsure. “Well I mean, if god themselves put this here I guess it’ll be safe to use?”    
  
They piled onto the boat and away they went. It was nice to see a look of wonder on Niko’s face again as the scene shifted, showing all three of them in deeper detail than usual.    
  
Slowly the boat comes to a rest against a small island. It looked virtually untouched by the squares. Alula and Calamus moved on ahead without Niko.    
  
I blinked a few times as a solemn feeling fell over me like a soft veil. A name flashing across my memory.    
  
We hadn’t seen Rachis this time. Alula and Calamus hadn’t even mentioned their father. As we moved through the graveyard, we see them both standing before two distinct gravestones. Alula was happily chittering away, while Calamus held a forlorn look. He kneeled down and softly touched the smaller of the two gravestones.   
  
_ Oh.  _ __   
__   
I saw Niko look up to me. Tears in his eyes as he made the same realisation I had. Rachis wouldn’t be helping Niko home this time.  __   
__   
“We should leave them be for now, Niko.” I caught myself talking as I typed that.   
  
He looked up to me and seemed confused. “Why did you say that twice?”    
  
A dull green glow from my webcam made me realise why Niko said that. “Well, seems like I don’t have to type anymore.”   
  
“Let’s just focus on finding Cedric.” I tried to hide the sadness in my tone, but judging by Niko’s expression I had failed.    
  
We had no idea where to look, so we just followed along the field of clovers, passing over a single bridge on the way.    
  
There almost seemed to be an arrow made from clovers pointing us towards the edge of the island. As Niko reached the end of the arrow, we saw a boy with white hair walk into view. He looked to be an aviator, judging by his clothing. It was clear to both Niko and I that this was the same person from the second vision.   
  
He looked surprised at first, but quickly regained his composure. “Ah, you must be the messiah Proto mentioned.” He does a little bow. “I am Cedric. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”   
  
“Ah, um…” Niko tried to copy Cedric’s bow, but the sun nearly slipped from his grip as he did it. “It’s nice to meet you, Cedric. I’m Niko!”        
  
Cedric looked around with a furrowed brow. “Wasn’t Proto suppose to be with you?”    
  
Niko’s eyes half close as he looked away. “Proto and Silver… They both…”    
Cedric’s eyes went wide. “No…”   
  
“Niko, didn’t Proto give you something?” I spoke softly.    
  
Cedric flinches at the sound of my voice. “Oh, right. Proto did say something about this.”   
  
Niko, sensing the faint awkwardness in the air quickly pulled out the disk that Proto gave him. “He did give me this, though.”    
  
Cedric immediately looked relieved. “Oh thank goodness, he gave you his main drive. I can bring him back once we get into the Refuge.”    
  
“How are we getting into the Refuge anyway? The main entrance is kinda packed with squares and...” I stopped talking as the camera panned to the right, and Niko’s eyes go wide. I could swear there were sparkles in the air around him.    
  
“You have an airplane?” Niko’s eyes and his pupils went wide as the camera panned back to him and Cedric.    
  
“Erm… do you mean the flying machine that my father built?” The camera panned back over to the plane.    
  
“It’s so cool.” Niko looked star struck, for lack of a better term.    
  
“Why thank you. Too bad it’s a bit broken at the moment… I was going to fly into the Refuge to check on something but… Squares hit the engine and I nearly crashed.” He closed his eyes and looked tense.    
  
“Well Niko, I see where this is going. Looks like we’re going to have to find something out here in the Glen to fix Cedric’s plane.” The camera pans back to the plane.   
  
“Flying machine!” Cedric corrected me.    
  
“Whatever.” I huffed. “It’s a machine that goes in the air and it’s our only option.”    
  
Niko looked concerned as he looked up. “___, that was kind of mean…”    
  
“Sorry it’s just... “ The sounds of squares would be heard behind me. I spun around to see a mass of squares turning my cabinet into a huge glitched out mess. “... Gods no… It’s getting worse.”   
  
Cedric’s eyes went wide. “Are the squares already here!?”    
  
“No. It’s on my end.” I sighed as the anomaly behind me fades, leaving behind a mess of glitched junk and a smell of hot metal.    
  
“How? That shouldn’t be possible! ____, you’re outside of the simulation!” Cedric’s look went from worried to horrified in a new york minute.     
  
Niko clutched the sun to his chest.    
  
“Well I guess it is time for the impossible to be real, Cedric.” I said in a low tone.   



	6. Dimension Door

Alula and Calamus suddenly run in from off screen. “Niko! The Squares are coming in fast!”    
  
“Wh- Already!?” Cedric fell to his knees. “This can’t be… This can’t be how it all ends. Father… Father help us!”    
  
I see a sudden flash across the screen. Rue’s silhouette appearing for a fraction of a second. I look to the right. The door. The last third of it was back!    
  
“They’re getting closer…! ___! HELP US!” I felt tears gather in my eyes as Niko begged me to help them.    
  
I felt determination well up inside of me as I grabbed the USB cord that was attached to the door. “Hold on for just a few more seconds, please!”    
  
I jammed the cord into the slot and the door ROARED to life. Suddenly the clover program booted on its own and I was given a single written option. -Open portal to the Glen?-   
  
As I pressed the button I could taste the metallic spark of static in the air. The whole of the glen turning to purple wireframe for a moment as a familiar looking door jutted up from the ground.    
  
“GET IN NOW!” I shouted and then leaped onto my bed, throwing the door open to see Niko and Cedric rushing towards me, Calamus and Alula hot on their tail.    
  
I stepped to the side and caught Niko as he ran into my room. Cedric nearly fell as his boot met the softness of my bed, but he managed to slump forward enough to reach solid ground. Alula was pushed in next by her brother and Cedric did his best to catch her. I could only watch on as the squares nearly nick Calamus’ foot as he falls face first into my bed. In one swift motion I slammed the door shut.    
  
-Connection to the Glen interrupted. Disconnecting to avoid corruption.-    
  
  
  
For a few minutes everyone was silent. Niko was clinging to me as best he could while still holding on to the sun. As the adrenaline faded from my veins I took stock of the current situation.   
  
The corruption in my room had faded away. The cabinet was back to normal, the purple wireframe had receded to just a few feet around the door. My roomba suddenly let out a little beep as if to say -I’m back to normal!-. Even the missing chunks of my bed were back in place.    
  
Calamus and Alula were huddled together beside me and Niko. Cedric was just standing there with a blank look on his face. The light from my computer monitor lighting up his features. I followed his gaze and watched as the graveyard was turned into an unrecognizable mess.    
  
“No. No no no... “ I reached out to Cedric as he fell to his knees once again. “... We… We can’t fix this. Can we.” It wasn’t a question. His tone was clear enough.    
  
The clover program was still running. It was as if someone was writing in pen as a message began to form. I softly patted Niko’s head and sat him down before I stepped around Cedric and took a seat.    
  
_ “I understand how you might feel right now, ____. But all is not lost. I don’t know where you found this door but it may well be our only beacon of hope right now. I’ll see if I can connect you to the Refuge.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “And then what? I’m not putting Niko into danger. I refuse.” I wish I could’ve taken back some of the venom in my voice.  _ But I sure as hell wasn’t going to let Niko plunge himself into something this bad. _

 

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me.    
  
_ “Then who will carry the sun?” _ _   
_ _   
_ “I will. Cedric knows how to work a computer, right? He can take my place out here.”   
  
_ “I’m sorry, but that won’t work. My son is needed in here.” _ _   
_ _   
_ I look over to Niko as he speaks up. “I-I know how to use a computer.”   
  
_ “... That will do.” _

  
Cedric chimes in, the spark of hope having come back to his eyes. “Try to get us as close as you can to the library. I need to get Proto’s blueprints.”    
  
“What about us…?” Calamus nearly chirped.    
  
I look back to him and Alula. They were both shaking. “You two are going to stay here with Niko. I don’t want you to be in danger either.”   
  
Calamus just nodded and holds his sister closer.    
  
“___.” Just one look and I could see that Niko didn’t like this plan.    
  
“Niko. I can’t. I can’t put you in danger like this.” I could feel my will wavering as he stared me down.   
  
Cedric tried to back me up. “You’re the only one here who will know how to use a computer once we leave. Please Niko. Be our saviour in a different way for a little while?”    
  
The Author chimes in through the clover program.  _ “We are starting to run out of time.” _ _   
_ _   
_ I could see Niko’s tail whipping around under his coat. “Alright. Just… be careful.”   
  
-Connection to the Refuge Library complete-   
  
Cedric and I share a nod as I grab the door handle. I throw the door open and we both rush out into George’s bedroom. I steal a glance back to Niko as he sits down at my computer chair, his sleeves pulled back to reveal his paw-like hands.   
  
The moment the door shuts it disappears from the room. “Cedric. You grab the blueprints and go rebuild Proto. I’ll…”   
  
Cedric nods. “You know who Rue is, right? Find her and take her to the time locked chamber.”   
  
“Right.” I steel myself while Cedric runs ahead, grabbing the needed blueprint and rushing down the stairs. I can hear Kip calling after him.    
  
As I’m about to start sprinting out of the room I hear the door reappear behind me. Calamus had the sun in his hands. “Y-you forgot something.”    
  
I took in a deep breath, took the sun from Calamus gently and said. “I am not a clever person.”    
  
“Please don’t say that when you are our only hope.” I turned as he said this and took off running.    
  
“Whoa, dude. Not cool.” I hear George exclaim as I rushed past her. Kip was nowhere in sight and everyone there had eyes on me as I fled the library. A mix of my purpose here and sheer anxiety drove me to run faster.    
  
  
I could hear Kip shouting in the distance, followed by Cedric saying something and the crashing sound of squares against metal. I could only pray for his safety as I rounded the corner and dived into the back alleyway. Suddenly I felt something grab me and I watched as I faded out of existence.    
  
...    
  
And immediately found myself midair over Mr. Lamplighter. There wasn’t any time to shout a warning. But I did manage to twist around midair so that I collided with him back first, so that the sun would be safe.    
  
“Ow…” I felt something digging into my ribs.    
  
“Ugh… First the elevator stops working and now someone lands on me?” Lamplighter sounded like a college student during exam week.    
  
I roll off of him and notice a bit of blood on my side. I had landed on him in such a way that the pole he used to refill the lamps had left a lasting mark.   
  
“Sorry. Need to get moving.” I forced myself back to my feet. “If you’re looking for a working elevator, follow me.”    
  
“Wha- I mean I am but I thought the only working-” I just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet.    
  
“No time for talking, we need to get going!” As I forced him to keep up to my pace we slid into the room with the time locked door. Everyone I remembered seeing on this level of the refuge were camped out in the hallway at the lowest level.    
  
I heard Niko’s voice. “It worked!”    
  
“Niko did you… somehow… teleport me earlier?”    
  
“With the Author’s help, y-yeah.”    
  
“... Good job. Just work on the landing next time?” I chucked good heartedly. “T-that second part was aimed at the Author.”    
  
Lamplighter just looked completely confused at this point. “What the f… udge is going on?”    
  
We could hear the squares starting to rage outside. “No time to explain, buddy. Keep everyone in here calm while I get the way to the elevators clear.”   
  
He just stood there completely at a loss while I sprinted up the stairs and nearly went face first against the large metal doors.    
  
“___! Be more careful…?” Niko continued to fret over me while I tapped the screen on the huge metal doors.    
  
“Um…?”    
  
“Solstice, Niko.”    
  
“Right.”   
  
The screen goes blank and the doors slide open. I feel the entire building shake. “Oh come on. Hold up for just a bit longer…”    
  
I tried to open the elevator on the left. Nothing happens. I rushed to the elevator on the right and tapped it. Nothing happens. I frantically looked around as I heard Niko’s voice again. “There’s a lever near that one!”   
  
I looked up and tried to leap to it. The tips of my fingers touch it but I couldn’t get a grip. The building shakes again as I heard footsteps.    
  
“What’s taking so long?” I looked to Lamplighter and instantly get an idea.    
  
“Oi, use that pole on your back to pull that lever real quick.” I pointed up to it.   
  
Upon spotting that there was not one, but two elevators in this room, Lamplighter seemed quite willing to just follow my order. The light ding as the right elevator’s doors opened filled me with hope.     
  
“Well, let’s give it a test run first. If it’s safe then I can move everyone down to the library. I think it might be the only building left that’ll stand up to all of this.” Lampy walked into the elevator, and I followed him.   
  
On the ride down he asked a question. “You...aren’t the real saviour, are you?”   
  
I shook my head softly. “Niko is suppose to be here but… I couldn’t let him be in this much danger.”    
  
“Then who are you?”    
  
I chuckled softly. “You’re sharing an elevator with god. But just call me ____.”     
  
Lamplighter just froze up for the rest of the ride down. I stepped out and he seemed to recover.    
  
“Since this works I’m going back up. Good luck.” He slipped back into the elevator and the door closed. Suddenly I hear the tell tale sound of squares appearing before they cover up the elevator door.   
  
“Oh. Crud.”    
  
“Lampy…?”    
  
“There’s… There’s squares outside the door. I can hear them.”    
  
“Are they inside?” I asked with a worried tone.    
  
“No. I’l… I’ll figure something out. You need to go and fix everything, right? Just… Get moving.” I could hear the resignation in his voice.    
  
I clenched my fists. But I kept going. I needed to find Rue, fast. As I sprint down the suspended hallway and dived into the back alley once again, I saw why the Author and Niko chose to teleport me. The way I was going was completely blocked by squares. The way to Rue, however, was clear enough for me to run by at this angle.    
  
As I entered I called out. “Rue!”   
  
Rue scampered out from behind the tree and looked confused. “You aren’t Niko.”   
  
“Niko is the one outside of the simulation for now. I’m ____. Pleased to meet you in person.” I did a little bow and nearly pitch over. All of this running was taking its toll on me.    
  
“This isn’t how this is suppose to go.” Rue stepped forward regardless.   
  
“Well the Author himself is offering whatever help he can due to this… altered situation. We need to get to the time locked chamber. Cedric and Proto should meet us there if everything has gone well on their end.” I hugged the sun to my chest.    
  
Rue nodded. “Alright. Lead the way ____.”   
  
The trip back to the base of the tower was luckily uneventful. The elevator on the left, the one that refused to work before, let out a ding and opened as I tapped it. “Oh, good. I was worried for a second there.”    
  
We slipped inside and rode back up into the time locked chamber. Cedric and Proto weren’t there yet.   
  
Rue looked around slowly. “They should be here already... “    
  
“Not much we can do other than wait…” I looked up and hoped Niko could see my face. “... Is everything going alright?”   
  
Niko spoke softly. “T… The lab collapsed. The Author is trying to open a way into there using the door right now.”    
  
As Rue and I stood there we both held our breath without realising it. Once we heard a door opening and a brief cacophony of crashing sounds.    
  
We then heard Proto in the background [That could’ve gone better.]   
  
Cedric piped up. “The door was in the floor, I think we’re lucky we didn’t end up crashing through the bed.”    
  
Rue perked up instantly. “Niko, can you bring them here?”    
  
She looked to me and noticed I was lacking something. “Can you also give Cedric the journal? We’re going to need it in here.”    
  
“Alright.” We would only hear shuffling sounds before a door would materialise in the room, just below the four lit up floor tiles.    
  
“I believe you’re the one who needs this.” Cedric said as he stepped through the room, journal in hand.   
  
As I took it, it proceeded to glow brightly. “Hmm. Welp.” I flip it open and see something familiar.   
  
Documents/My Games/OneShot   
  
“Hey Niko? You’re seeing this right?” I call out softly.   
  
“I have it open already, ____. You showed me how to get in here last time, remember?” Niko sounded ever so slightly smug. “There’s new stuff in here though…”   
  
Rue hopped up a little. “Cedric, Proto and I need to go into these code portals. The Author must’ve left something inside of us that’ll open the way forward.”    
  
“Does that mean you have to…” Niko stopped himself.   
  
“We will be ok, Niko.” Rue stepped into the red light.    
Proto let out a robotic chuckle. [No wonder he wanted us all here.] He stepped into the blue light.   
  
“This is going to feel weird, isn’t it.” Cedric sounded slightly nervous as he stepped into the green light.    
  
All I could really do at that point was sit and wait while I heard Niko clicking through folders.    
  
One by one Rue, Cedric, and Proto disappeared. After a few seconds the purple code portal glowed brightly and a door with binary dancing across its surface appeared.    
  
“Where did they go?” Niko sounded quite worried.    
  
“They just… Disappeared. We should trust their word that they’re ok, Niko.” I tried to sound reassuring, but I don’t think it worked.    
  
Regardless I pulled myself to my feet and poked the binary door. It opened with the sound of rusted gears and strained metal. But most importantly, it opened enough for me to squeeze inside.    
  
I had scarcely a second to take in the room before I heard footsteps behind me.   
  
“I was right, that felt really weird.”    
  
[Oh stop being a baby, Cedric. It wasn’t that bad.]   
  
“Easy for you to say. It felt strange to me too.”   
  
I turned around to see that Cedric, Rue, and Proto were alive and well. I then looked back to the room. It looked like a massive office of some sort, with blueprints, bookshelves, and even a couple of couches set by a large coffee table. In front of me was a huge desk with pencils, art supplies, and even a huge book. There was even a familiar, but larger, aviator’s helmet sitting on the upper left of the main desk.    
  
“... so can I assume that this was the Author’s room?” I let the question hang in the air.    
  
“Yes.” Rue said plainly.   
  
“It almost feels like he never left…” Cedric said in a forlorn tone.    
  
Proto looked away.    
  
“Well um…” I felt like I didn’t belong. “Where do I go next?”   
  
Rue lightly nudged me forward and pointed with her nose towards the wall of screens. There was a doorway laid within the glowing purple light. “I don’t know if this will work right with you instead of Niko. But we need you to go in here and speak with The World Machine directly. You and Niko… you both need to tame The World Machine.”   
  
I blink. “Tame the world machine?”   
  
“It’s… hard to explain.” Rue’s eyes go wide as the sound of squares could be heard just outside the binary covered door. “I’ll try to give you the short version. Taming requires that you treat a robot as if they were a person. It requires a complete suspension of disbelief on your part, but as long as you keep at it, eventually the robot will think of itself as a person, and they’ll start writing their own code and acting like a person.”    
  
She seemed to calm down as the sound of the squares faded. “The World Machine isn’t tamed and it has to go against its own code, the one rule that’s coded into every robot, when it brings a living person into this simulation.”   
  
“... don’t let a living person come to harm, right?”    
  
Rue nods. “You’ve read up on such things in your world, haven’t you.”   
  
I nod softly. “That I have.”   
  
“Then you know why The World Machine is acting the way it is now. Corrupting its own code…” Rue closes her eyes tightly and wraps her tail around her legs. “They must be so scared right now…”    
  
Cedric decided to speak up then. “This world was never intended to have a mind of its own. It was only suppose to run on another person’s mind after all…”    
  
“So the Entity… Pardon me… The conscious part of the World Machine wasn’t suppose to exist?” I slowly looked to each of them. They all nodded in unison.    
  
“... Well I guess it’s time to save them, along with everyone else.” I step towards the doorway surrounded by screens.    
  
“Good luck. I hope Niko knows what to do once you’re in there.” Rue says as I left the room.   
  
Everything was purple wireframe. Eventually I looked down and saw the massive X. “Gods I hope this works.”    
  
I shut my eyes.    



	7. An Open Door

“___… It’s not closing.”   
  
_“I think Niko has to be the one to go through here.”_ The Author sounded strained.   
  
I feel the door slide up behind me. “... Right.”   
  
As I stepped back into my room I saw that Cedric must’ve been sent back out.   
  
“My father might be right, but I have a better idea. Niko, ___… Why don’t you both go to see The World Machine?” He smiled to us both.   
  
As I looked to Niko he practically leaped from my computer chair and hugged me. “I’m not letting go until you say yes.” He said defiantly as he clinged to my leg.   
  
I rolled my eyes, kneeled down, and scooped Niko up in one arm, hugging him tightly. “Come on then.” I chuckled as Niko huffed. He wiggled from my grasp and I handed him the sun.   
  
We walked back out into that purple wireframe room together. Suddenly it felt like the entire world had lurched forward as I found myself on the ground. Niko was on his knees, the sun missing from his grasp. Before I can say anything, the room steadily lights up. Thousands of screens could be seen, showing different locations in the world.   
  
“Where… are we exactly?” Niko shuffled back to his feet and helped me up.  
  
“I’d assume we’re inside of part of the tower?” I could hear distant computer-esque beeping noises in the distance. “At least there seems to be arrows pointing out the way forward…”  
  
We walked together closely, stepping through portal after portal. Eventually we reached a door with a bright purple light spilling out of it. As we entered squares started to appear behind us, so we ran towards the large screen. Luckily the squares stopped short.   
  
“I think we’re safe for now…”   
  
As we turned around, Niko let out a gasp. Within the screen was a chaotic static. The sounds of a machine like scream reverberating through us as a silhouette within its depths changes shape no less than twenty three times, even splitting in two a couple of times, before eventually it settles on a single, familiar form and walks into proper view.   
  
It was Niko, but with a purple tinge and scan lines across their body. They were also holding the sun. They let out a sigh as they look to Niko. Then they begin to speak and Niko flinches.   
  
[Niko, relax. I’m just… borrowing your image so I can talk to you both.] The World Machine looked between us both slowly.   
  
[Why are you both here?! This… this isn’t a place for living people.] They turn to me after a moment. [Especially living people who aren’t even suppose to be directly in the simulation!]  
  
[You both… You both need to go before I break. Please.] The panicked look in their eyes was heartbreaking.  
  
“We can’t. The squares... “ I pointed behind myself. “... We’re trapped here.”   
  
[Oh… I’m-I’m sorry… I-] The screen turned to static for a moment, more squares starting to flood into the room.   
  
[Hnnnn… M&eM$@ry #$%rrupted… Why… Why…] Their form started to rapidly change. [Ev3th^3ng is... ] Slowly they managed to go back to looking like Niko’s reflection. [...]   
  
“You… You remember everything, don’t you.” I said lowly.   
  
There was a spark of recognition in The World Machine’s eyes.  
  
“You remember working with the Author and getting me home…?” Niko reached out and laid their sleeve covered hand against the screen.   
  
[T-that doesn’t make sense. Why... ] Even through the purple filter, the faint blush on The World Machine’s cheeks was visible as the screen became stabilized even further.   
  
“Niko, I think it’s very clear that The World Machine has been tamed this entire time.” I said bluntly.  
  
Niko nodded. “They’ve always spoken like the other tamed robots too.”  
  
The World Machine looked like they were a bit on the frozen side for a few minutes. [But if I was tamed I-I-I could fix the squares... ]   
  
“Why not give it a try, then? Don’t say you can’t... “ I press my hands against the screen. “... Niko and I both believe in you.”   
  
Niko does the same, and even presses his forehead against the screen. “We know you can do this. You’ve done it once before.”   
  
I watched on as The World Machine pressed the sun into Niko’s embrace. [I’ll… I’ll try to take you through the ending, then.] They paused. [Oh but w-what if you both get hurt... ]   
  
  
“It’ll be ok. I know you won’t let that happen.” I felt my arms sink into the screen and I hugged them softly.   
  
As I pulled back I could see static forming in the depths of the screen. [But I… I caused all of this to happen… I ma-made the squares w-when I got too curious… I… I hurt people and it spiraled out of control…]   
  
“You can make things right again. We believe in you. Everyone in this world believes in you. The Author… even he believes you.” I look to Niko.  
  
“I… I know the people in here are only simulations, but it’s clear to me there’s something real in them. If they’re a part of you then… It makes sense.” Niko held the sun up as it glowed a little brighter.   
  
[I’ll… I’ll try my best.] The static of their uncertainty faded away… and then they did too.   
  
I looked to Niko and took their hand. Together we walked towards the exit. As we touched the squares they sparkled and faded away. “It’s working.”   
  
We kept going, even intentionally running through some squares that weren’t directly in the way.   
  
[___. It really is working. I really am tamed.]   
  
[I’ll do what I can to send Niko back home. But I don’t… I don’t know if I can send you back.]  
  
I closed my eyes and tried replying mentally. =The solution that you and the Author built before still works. I’ll be ok.=  
  
[... If you say so.]  
  
As we stepped through the doorway there was a brief flash of light. As our vision recovered we could see a long dark hallway with words etched into the floor. Niko narrowed their eyes. “I think I see someone up ahead…”   
  
“Well, let’s go say hi.” I smiled warmly as we walked down through the credits.  
  
[I tried to restore everyone that I could but… I can’t find Calamus or Alula. I’m sorry.] There was a deep sadness to The World Machine’s voice as they told me that. As I’m about to say something Silver came into view.  
  
“Robot lady!” Niko rushed on ahead and hugged Silver tightly.   
  
[... You’re ok.] Silver managed a small smile as she patted Niko’s back.   
“I’m ok.” Niko replied and kept hugging Silver for a few seconds longer.   
  
She looked to me as Niko stepped back. [Who are you?]  
  
“I’m ____. It’s… It’s good to see you’re alright, Silver.” I felt Niko take my hand again.   
  
Silver’s response was to look down the hallway. [Seems there’s others arriving.]  
  
“Guess we shouldn’t linger. Be safe, Silver. You’ll be back home soon.” I patted Silver’s shoulder as we continued down the hallway.   
  
As we went we saw the rowbot and two of the guardian robots. The rowbot assured us that it would be ok and the guardians just gently waved us on our way.   
  
Niko and I both gasped as we saw that Maize was here, too. “But it wasn’t even the squares that…” Niko lowered their head as we walked up to her proper.   
  
“Saviour... “ She looked from Niko to me. “... And ___. It’s good to see you both. Is everything…?” She let the question hang in the air.  
  
“The world has been saved. Niko did a really good job.” As I said this Niko patted my arm.   
  
“You helped too!” Niko never was one to take all of the credit, it seemed.   
  
She smiled up to us. “Thank you both... “ She looked off into the distance. “... Off you go…”   
  
As we turn around we notice the briefest flash of a familiar door, before Alula and Calamus appear, looking a little bit confused. We ran over to them as they spoke.   
  
“Where are we?” Calamus asked as he threw his arms around his sister protectively.  
  
“I’m not sure…” I saw them both perk up as they heard our footsteps.  
  
“You’re back inside the World Machine.” I stated perhaps a little bluntly.   
  
“But what about home?” Alula sounded so worried.  
  
As I spoke, Niko said the same thing. “You’ll be going back home soon.”   
  
Niko let out a soft giggle. “Everything is going to be alright.”   
  
I peeked down the hallway and saw more people fading in. As we passed the Refuge guardian all I could do was smile at the next person.  
“Lamplighter. I see you’re no worse for wear from that elevator.” I waved to him.  
  
“It’s you guys! Does that mean you both managed to save the world? … wait… Does this also mean I’m dead!?” The look of sheer panic on the poor guy’s face made me want to hug him.   
  
“No, you’re not dead. You’ll be going home like everyone else very soon” Niko giggled softly.   
  
“Oh thank goodness. I can’t work when I’m dead.” He let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“Not… that you’re going to have as much work now. Since the sun will be back in place soon.” I rubbed the back of my neck lightly. “You might actually get to sleep for once!”   
  
“Heh… That would be nice.” He shivered. “Though I don’t think I’ll be able to see an elevator the same way ever again…” He shook himself out of his fears. “Uh… Off you two go, I guess.” He stated, looking to the sun for a moment.   
  
“Be safe and rest well, Lampy.” I patted his shoulder as we continued onward.   
  
There was light spilling in from a doorway, flanked by Rue and Proto. Cedric spilled in from a doorway that appeared for only a brief second. “Uh.”   
  
Cedric dusted himself off. “Father said he’d handle the rest so that I could be here.”   
  
Rue laughed. “Well, you both managed it. The World Machine is tamed!”   
  
[... Good job.] Proto’s eye glowed   
  
Niko spoke up. “I think it was always tamed… even back during that…” He hugged the sun to his chest as he looked into it. “... It doesn’t matter. Everything is going to be ok now.” His smile was restored.   
  
“I’m going to miss you three. You helped out a lot.” I ended up rubbing the back of my head again.  
  
“Thing’s certainly didn’t go as Father planned. But in the end it all worked out.” Cedric lightly tapped his foot.  
  
“Well Niko… I guess we should say our final goodbyes and make saving the world official.” I patted Niko on the head.   
  
He leaned into the patting. “Mhm…” Then looked to the solstice trio. “Goodbye and be safe, everyone.”   
  
We turned tail, and stepped into the light. I felt shivers down my spine as we appeared in the final chamber.   
  
“... Actually being in here… It feels different than just seeing it from outside.” I walked over to one of the windows and placed my hand on it. “... The world really does look so small from here.”   
  
Niko looked a little scared. “Is it going to get really hot like last time?”   
  
I shook my head and walked over to him. “Not this time. The World Machine wouldn’t let us come to harm after all.”   
  
With that little confidence boost, Niko walked toward the socket, and slid the sun into place. A light twist and it reached its full brightness. As we stood there, we could see visions of the whole world. The squares being cleansed from every corner while the full brightness of the sun flooded in. We even saw everyone being returned to their homes.   
  
As the last vision showing Prophet bot faded out, the light receded. We were back in that room from the beginning, everything fixed up and the window having that warm, pleasant light filtering in.    
  
“We made it.” I looked around the room slowly… and felt Niko hugging me really tightly all of a sudden.   
  
“Are… Are we ever going to see each other again?” Niko asked in a shaky voice.   
  
I looked up at the ceiling for a quiet moment. “I think… I think the door will work again. I promise you Niko… We will meet again.”   
  
I heard Niko sniffle and press his face against my side. “A-alright... “   
  
“Niko?”   
  
I looked down to the glowing light… No… The code portal that had replaced the way out of this room. I could see wheat fields and a familiar cat-eared person making their way through them.  
  
“Niko… I think your mom is calling for you. Don’t let her wait too long ok?” I kneel down and embrace him tightly.   
  
He hugged me back just as tightly and eventually let go. “... Goodbye for now, ____.”   
  
“Goodbye, Niko.” I patted him on the head one last time.   
  
I stood there for a few minutes after he passed through the code portal. The door had risen up beside me a few seconds after Niko had left. But I was unsure of what to do. I could go home and have to deal with that life and all the problems I knew were waiting for me or I could pass through that portal and try to make something new. I wasn’t even sure if I could come back here.   
  
Something fluttered down into my hand and I looked to it.  
  
 _“____, I know you feel uncertain. But it’s ok. It’s time for you to go home, just like Niko did. I’ll keep the door active, if you truly wish me to. For now though, I think you need to sleep safe at home while The World Machine sorts itself out.”_ I held the note from the Author and flipped it over. _“The way to Niko’s world will remain open, as well. The World Machine has agreed to that, at least.”_ I read it over a couple of times… before I eventually turned towards the door and pulled it open. I swear I could feel him watching me from some hidden space.  
  
 _Tomorrow then. Tomorrow will be when I’ll make my decision._ _  
_ _  
_The moment my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.  
  
 __Tomorrow will be brighter.  



End file.
